


Another Time, Another Place

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Drama, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-cracky follow-up to "Busted" with Stiles and Derek and their talk of second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time, Another Place

"I can explain," was the first thing Stiles said after he entered Derek's loft.

Derek didn't look up from his book. "I don't want to hear it, Stiles."

Stiles went on, "I was avoiding you in the beginning after Isaac trapped-- But I remember hurting you. So I couldn't face you right after-- everything. But when I called, you didn't answer. You didn't return any of my messages so I thought maybe you were gone. Again. I didn't know about..." Stiles trailed off without saying Kate's name.

Derek sighed. "Stiles, it's okay. We weren't together. I get it."

Stiles nodded because Derek was right. "It's just-- She likes me. Really. Which is nice becaus--"

"I liked you," Derek said and finally looked directly at him.

That shut Stiles up. "Oh." They were silent for a beat before Derek spoke up again.

"Did you like me?" Derek asked.

Stiles blinked in surprise. "Yeah! I mean, wasn't it obvious? Scott always said he could smell emotions." Derek nodded, Stiles trailed off again. In a softer voice, he said, "I always liked you."

They stared at each other. Stiles didn't want to lose Derek. He wanted to say that too but what he said was, "Maybe... We don't have to-- we could share." Derek raised his eyebrows so Stiles clarified, "Me."

Derek rolled his eyes and tossed his book aside on the table. He stood up and walked to him. He flicked Stiles on his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stiles rubbed his forehead irritably. He'd kinda been hoping for a hug.

"You were the one who told me what Lydia found out; Malia could turn out to be my long lost cousin." Derek said.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Stiles shook his head, "Don't know why. She reminds me of you, Cora. _Peter_."

"Are you sure?" Derek frowned.

"Yeah, she's got his sarcasm," Stiles smiled a little. He felt lighter when Derek let out a soft snort. Stiles watched Derek return to his book. He wanted to say something. It felt like they had run out of things to say but he didn't want this to be it. He sniffed unexpectedly.

Derek looked back at him. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Stiles screwed up his face. "Maybe. It's crazy. We're always missing each other. Stuff's always happening and getting in the way."

Derek sighed and this time pulled him into a hug. Stiles clutched the back of his henley. "It's not over yet," Derek said softly.

Stiles pulled away to look at him. "What do you mean?" he sniffed.

"High school romances rarely last. Maybe one day we'll get a second chance."

Stiles smiled, "Yeah. Yeah," Stiles nodded and stepped back to leave but Derek grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him back.

Derek was smiling now. "I'll make you one promise. I'm not going to cheer for the two of you to stay together."

"Hey," Stiles protested on principle, but he was smiling.

"And when the two of you break up, I'll do everything to win you back," Derek grinned at him. "You're not the only one who can make ten-year plans to win someone--"

Stiles grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Derek pulled him closer and Stiles wound his arms around him and kissed him again. He finally pulled away and smiled at Derek. "See you," he said and left the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> I also thought of using a different title, which was Richard Marx's "I'll Be Right Here Waiting for You", but that song always makes me cry. It's so sad. So I didn't use it. Anyway. I love Malia Tate, I love Stiles/Malia, I am a multi-shipper but my favourite ship of all time will always be Stiles/Derek. Now, I've got a tub of chocolate ice-cream in my freezer. I'm going to go and get it, grab a Sterek futurefic with a bonus of Hale family feels in it and I'm gonna sob into my bowl of ice-cream as I eat it.


End file.
